This invention relates to a corrosion resistant, water expandable composition.
Even when the present composition comes into contact with a metallic material in the presence of water, it does not corrode the metallic material. Therefore, the present composition can be used for gaskets, such as weather strips for automobiles, various types of sealants and caulking materials.
The term "water-expandable material" used in the specification and claims means a material which expands in the presence of water. That is, when the water-expandable material contacts water, a hydrophilic portion of the material forms a hydrogen bond with water molecules, or the material physically holds water, whereby the material itself expands.